smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Debramin
Overview Debramin is Smegmanin's sworn enemy and arch-rival. He is a smegoid life form like Smegmanin, but unlike his rival, he has hands, allowing him to play Wii U. In some canons, Debramin is the alternate timeline sjw Smegmanin, the future Smegmanin doesn't want to become. His true origins are unconfirmed, but in all realities, he is the anti-Smeg, his eternal rival, and mastermind of the Libcucks. Biology Like Smegmanin, Debramin is a smegoid life form, with an enlarged head sitting atop a pair of legs and buttocks with seemingly no need for any other organs. However, unlike Smegmanin, Debramin has 2 (occassionally 3) semi-functional hands growing from his body, allowing him to moderately grab and hold objects. He is incredibly proud of these hands, and uses them endlessly to both taunt Smegmanin and play Wii U. These hands have no arms, merely fusing to Debra's body at the wrists. Later in life, Debramin's facial features began to strongly resemble that of Battler Ushiromiya, a fictional character from the Umineko: When They Cry series of Visual Novels. Debramin has been described as "Battler but with stubble and also evil", lending a connection to the character "Black Battler" from the same franchise. The significance of this resemblance is unknown. Powers and Abilities Debramin's main ability is his ability to use his hands, putting him at vastly higher power than Smegmanin. Debramin can use his hands to block attacks, grab weapons, shoot a gun, press buttons, and even, to a small degree, dab. Debramin's most formidable power, however, is his ruthless intellect, which he uses to mastermind his evil plans and play his opponents like a game of Chess. It is believed that Debramin might even have the ability to get the high score in Chess if he wanted to. One time he challenged Smegmanin to a chess game and won by defacto because Smegmanin's feet couldn't pick up the pieces. It is believed that Debramin is also trained in the art of Cuckoldry, but to what extent is unknown. Personality Debramin is described as being pure evil and also a dick. Debramin's ability to play Wii U is one of many reasons Smegmanin is his rival. However it is also his weakness. Grasping this forbidden Wii U fruit has led him to vanity, and sloth. He believes himself to be ever above Smegmanin, and does not bother to train to be stronger than a Full Potential Smeg. This is because he stays at home playing Wii U all day, and working as a Debtist for a stable income. Just like the damn sjws he supports. Collab with "The Smegs" In spite of their differences, Debramin appeared as a guest artist on The Smeg's first album, "Wii Will Rock U". He provided vocals on several songs, including "Alex Jones Got Cuked By A Reindeer", "Nothing But The Tooth", and performed a Croatian rap in "Two Screens, No Hands". Debramin's verses were met with high praise from professional music critic Gordon Ramsay, who called them "delicious, finally some good fucking Croatian rap." According to Debramin himself, he only ever saw The Smegs as a "stepping stone onto greater conquests", and planned to secretly sow seeds of discord between their group, tearing them apart from within. He began by forging fan letters to Bepe, tricking him into thinking that people liked him. Feeling affection and positive reinforcement for the first time in his life, Bepe quickly became hooked on validation, being liked, and having friends. This quickly lead him down a path of self-improvement and reflection that would take 30 days in rehab to undo. Following this, Bepe quit the band immediately and swore to never continue. Next, Debra let slip Mangostis's tinder profile, causing him to be drowning in fans who wanted to sleep with him. However, Debramin soon found that his plan to distract Mangostis with sex would not work out. "His sex drive was more... powerful than I expected," Debra admitted during an interview for "How The Smegs Lost Their Legs", "I had to quickly change my plans. I couldn't wear him out through mere sex alone, so I had to get creative. What's the one thing Mangostis can't resist? The opportunity to cuck. But I thought; what if instead of cucking one measly fan, he could cuck... an entire other audience?" Thus, Debramin began leaving flyers for nearby bands and shows, subtly encouraging Mangostis to go out and cuck the audiences by appearing at the show in place of the intended band. Unable to resist, Mangostis eventually spent all his time replacing other acts, causing cries of outrage from fans and bands alike. "We were all set up to play and see our fans," said Imagine Dragons frontman Dan Reynolds, "When out of nowhere, this bloody mango shows up in place of our drummer, Daniel Platzman, who's nowhere to be found. We still to this day have no idea where he is."Daniel Platzman was later found in the Nevada desert, naked and covered in pumpkin guts. "That was two down." Debra said, looking back fondly, "And all I had to do was get that little pig, and then poor Smegmanin would be all alone... But then..." Debramin had intended to similarly corrupt the final member of The Smegs, Piglet's Big Game: The Person. But he found that PBG:TP was too pure and incorruptible-- They somehow weren't fooled by his genius ploys and brilliant mind. "I still can't fathom it," Debramin recounted, befuddled, "I was certain that they would love Piglet's Big Game. It's their name, after all! How could I have known it would backfire so badly..." The singer discovered Debramin's machinations and in retaliation, created the Debramin Diss Track, a song so powerful that Debramin's stubble was partially blown off. "I was forced to admit defeat. But next time... Next time won't be so easy, little pig." Debramin is scheduled to begin touring again in 2018 with his new band, "The Debs". Underlings/Followers As a leader of the sjw agenbda, Debramin has amassed several followers, creating his own complex crime syndicate dedicated to serving his will. Despite being called "SJWs" they don't appear to really be connected to social movements in any capacity. The list of known Debramin followers is ongoing. Known List of Followers * [[Schnozzine|'Schnozzine']]